pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 25 - The Birth of Pichu and Kanith
Finally out of Karlin City Timothy, Ash, Misty, Tanza, Misty and Brock all continued walking on their way toward Brita town. "Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Ash "Sure." nodded Timothy "When Pikachu was battling against Shondra's Humming and Pikachu started surging with that electricity before that explosion. What happened exactly?" asked Ash "Pikachu's has just about reached it's limit's." smiled Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Brock "Like I said. Pikachu has just about reached the limit's of his power." replied Timothy “Pikachu.” nodded Kachu "Chu?" wondered Pikachu "So is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Ash "Technically it's a good thing, because all the year's that you've been together are starting to bear fruit." smiled Timothy "Well I guess this is a good thing." smiled Ash "Pika...Pika." nodded Pikachu "While under normal plots of a story it wouldn’t be, but because we’re rolling to a different beat in this story its different. You see after so long of traveling together a trainer and their pokémon finally come to the crossroad of their pokémon's maximum potential. This is the one of the ultimate achievement's that a pokémon trainer...well could achieve." explained Timothy "I see how that would work. Ash and Pikachu have been traveling together for a very long time and through all that they've been through they've never giving up on his dream of becoming a pokémon master." nodded Brock "But if that's the case if Pikachu reach's his limit's he won't be able to get any stronger." noted Ash "Chu." sighed Pikachu as he held his head low. "Pika...Chu...Ka...Pika." reminded Kachu "Yea...like Kachu just said and like I said a few second's ago...under any normal story plot once Pikachu reached his maximum level he wouldn't be able to become any stronger. But because this isn't your ordinary story and we‘re two stepping to a different beat and because he has just about reached his limit if he can take the training he can break that limit and become even stronger." explained Timothy "Pika." said Pikachu as his ear's stood straight up. "So what does he have to do to become stronger?" asked Ash "Well first you'll have to hit the peak of your power and then once that happens we'll have to get you in shape Ash. The only way a pokémon can surpass it's normal limitation's is if the trainer is also in tip top shape." stated Timothy All of a sudden there was a beeping sound and Timothy raised his arm and looked at his watch as Nina and Nikita gathered around him in excitement. "It's time." exclaimed Timothy as he push a button his watch. Timothy reached into his jacket, pulled out a slim dart and threw it at a tree on the side of the road. The dart like thing stuck to the tree and then it opened up and they saw a green light start blinking. "What that?" asked Tanza "It's a Homing Teleportation Device or HTD for short. That way when we teleport out of the backpack we'll appear where ever that device is." explained Timothy "Cool." said Ash "Now let's go." hurried Timothy as they all grabbed his shoulder, then in a flash of the they where in the backpack. "Lucaria, Lilly come on out…everybody else wait here." said Timothy Once Lilly and Lucaria appeared out of their pokéballs Timothy took off running down the hallway. "What's going on?" asked Misty "I have not the slightest clue." shrugged Tanza Just then Timothy came back up the hallway holding two of his egg incubator's in his arms. One held a black egg with yellow spot's and the other held a white egg with brown spot's and both egg's were glowing. "Are they about to hatch?" asked Tanza "Yea." nodded Timothy as sat both of the incubators on the table. He took off the top of the incubator as the egg's started to glow brighter and the light started to take form. When the light had dimmed they saw two pokémon standing on the table. One was a Pichu with a completely right ear, a black tail, black fur around its neck and the top of it’s left ear and the tips of its paws were black as well. It also had green eye’s, green circles on its cheeks, green around both of its wrist and green around the bottom most part of its left ear. The other one looked allot like a Kabuto, but was thinner and it had larger blades, a longer head, the spikes on it's back were up and it was skinnier. "Wow look at them." said Ash Kachu, Pikachu, Nina, Nikita, Lucaria, and Lilly all gathered around the two pokémon. "Pi...Pi...Pika." said Kachu "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "Well it's good to meet the two of you. My name is Timothy and I’d like to welcome you both into the world." smiled Timothy as he held out his hand's. "Pi...Pichu." smiled The Pichu as it grabbed Timothy's hand and started happily jumping up and down. "Nith...Kanith." smiled The other pokémon as it put it's bladed claws in Timothy's hand. "Well Pichu and Kanith I hope we can become best friend as we travel together." smiled Timothy "Timothy your Pichu is so cute." said Misty as she rubbed him on the head. “Chu.” smiled Kachu as he hugged the Pichu. “Chu.” smiled the Pichu as it hugged Kachu back. “Chi…Pika…Pi?” Pikachu asked Kachu. “Pika...Pikachu...Pi...Pika...Pi.” nodded Kachu “Chu!” said Pikachu sounding chocked. "So Kanith is a combination between Kabuto and Anorith. It take's allot after Kabuto though." examined Brock "Nith...Nith...Nith!" laughed Kanith "And it seem's he's very ticklish." said Tanza as she rubbed Kanith on his side. "Alright everybody let's continue on our way." smiled Timothy as he tapped Pichu and Kanith on the head with a pokéball and they disappeared into them as Lilly and Lucaria disappeared into theirs. "Their both are very friendly." said Misty and in a flash of light they were back outside under the tree. "Most of all of Timothy's pokémon are friendly. He has only a few that are up the ladder." said Eria "So Timothy what's this Berry Break Festival thing in Brita Town that you mentioned?" asked Misty "Well it's just a festival were people come from all over the world to participate in five different contest each having something dealing with berry's." explained Brock looking through a book. "Yep." nodded Timothy as he took out four granola bar's and passed one to Kachu, Nina and Nikita and they started eating on them. All of a sudden two pokémon jumped out of the woods and blocked the road in front of them. One was a mid-size bear pokémon with orange, black, red and yellow colored fur. The other one was a mid-size furry brown rodent pokémon that had fire sprouting from it's head and tail. "Who are those pokémon?” asked Misty "It's a Burbear and a Combstail." said Brock "Let's see." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at the two pokémon. "Burbear The Smokey Bear Pokémon and the evolved form Smokub. Burbear's are usually very timid pokémon that would never stray to far from it's mother. These pokémon become very attached to their trainer and will do it's best to defend them. Combstail The Rodent Pokémon and the evolved form of Torchash. Combstail's are less social the their former evolution, Living either alone or in pairs. They dig their dens 20 miles from the mantle, making it nearly impossible for most other pokémon to raid." said The pokédex "What is a Burbear doing out of the wood's and a Combstail doing here on Tonami Island?" wondered Eria "Who knows, but they don't look to happy." noted Timothy just as the Combstail dashed toward him. "Watch it! It's using Quick Attack!“ shouted Brock The Combstail quickly dashed toward Timothy, before jumping and snapping at his hand, but he managed to moved it just in time. "Well I see." smiled Timothy as he moved again just as the Burbear jumped at him. "Hay what's the big idea!" shouted Ash "Pika!" shouted Pikachu "Don't worry about it." smiled Timothy as the two pokémon jumped at him. "Why?" asked Ash All of a sudden Timothy's eye's started to glow and both pokémon went sliding backwards several feet. "Because if you haven't noticed yet they've only been lunging at my hand. They're trying to get my granola bar." noted Timothy "I see, but why?" asked Ash "It's only natural to seek out food and to get it where ever and anyway you can. These two look like they haven't eaten in awhile too." noted Timothy Just then both the pokémon jumped at him again, but Timothy raised his left hand and both of the pokémon froze in mid-air. "Hold up you two. Are you really that hungry?" asked Timothy "Comb...Combstail." nodded Combstail "Bur...Burbear." nodded Burbear "Well how about you two just settle down and I’ll get you something to eat." offered Timothy as the two pokémon floated to the ground and they both nodded their head. "Be...Be." offered Nikita "Alright Nikita come help me out real quick." said Timothy and in a flash of light Timothy and Nikita disappeared. "Where are they going?" asked Tanza as she looked at the two pokémon sitting. "Pika...Pikachu." motioned Kachu pointing at thee two pokémon. "Well I guess he knows what he's doing." nodded Tanza as Timothy and Nikita in front of them in a flash of light. Timothy was holding two large red bowls that looked like pokémon food in them while Nikita held a medium table cloth and two water bowls. Nikita spread the table cloth on the ground and put the two water bowls down as Timothy put the two bowls down. "Hay Timothy what type of bowl's are those?" asked Brock "There bowls actually created from pokémon food." explained Timothy "Cool." said Brock "The pokémon food that the bowls are made of are sweeter then what's in the bowls kinda like candy. That way after the pokémon has eaten all of the food in the bowl they can then have a little dessert when they eat the bowl." explained Timothy as he poured water into the water bowl and watched the two pokémon eat. "I see...that's neat." said Brock "Well I’ve done all I can here for now, so let keep moving." motioned Timothy as they went on. "Hay Timothy do you think those pokémon will go back too their home?" asked Brock "Who knows...for all we know that might have grew up here, but later I‘ll come back by to check and see if their still here. If so I’ll probably take them home." said Timothy and he turned around and started smiling while walking backwards. "Huh? What wrong Timothy?" asked Ash "Nothing really! It's just one of your fan's is following us." snickered Timothy “Chu...Pikachu.” nodded Kachu "Pi?" wondered Pikachu "Who?" asked Ash as he looked behind them, but he didn't see anyone. "Don't worry he'll show himself when the time is right." said Timothy as he turned back around as they walked on. To Be Continued............................ Category:Season 1 Content